Portake in the fruit
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Hades always wanted a beautiful bride. But this girl Persephone was just perfect. Rated M for smut at somepart. Not to be added to.


**I've been into Greek Mythology since three years ago in 4th grade when I found out about all the Gods and Goddesses.**

**Hades and Persephone are my newest obession, though. **

**I hope you love them as much as I do, and that you enjoy my writing. :)**

* * *

She was scared.

She had been kidnapped by the King of the Underworld and she was unbelievably scared for her life. Who in their right mind wouldn't be?

"Fear not," His deep voice came out like a sort of deep booming voice, bellowing into her ears and making her tremble. She had no trust in him to do such things as not fear him. "I am but a man wishing for your hand, miss Persephone."

The young Goddess felt the rag of a blindfold she wore slid off from behind her head. It took a moment for her to open her eyes willingly despite not being forced in the first place.

Ice blue. His eyes were as light of a blue as icicles in the hardest of winters. Hair the colour of coal, molded into a shaggy and shoppy fashion over his shoulder. Skin so pale it almost could have passed for a light grey. Persephone dared to look down at his body type but was stopped by one of his large hand cupping under her chin to make her meet his eyes once again.

"Never, Hades." The young woman disagrees quietly, snatching her head away to look anywhere but at her abducter. She felt a piece of her orange hair moved from her forehead before she could even follow what happened next, her wrist was grabbed and she was pressed to his torso, her back pressed against his body that she could tell was much larger than her own feminine one. Their faces are just inches apart. the scent of dead plants and decay will Persephone's nose, making her cringe. It was so different that her own smell of a newborn spring rising with thousands of sweet flowers. Her head hurt from it being turned so long to look back at his dark shadowed eyes staring over her like a mountain lion to prey.

"You will learn to love me, dear Persephone." His dark Lord Hades' sultry and deep voice comes out in a sort of whisper that makes the beautiful Goddess shiver. He lets go of her wrist and lets her fall to her knees, weeping out of fear now.

"I will never love you, Hades!" Persephone screams out at him. Her hazel eyes full of tears that streaked down her pale, freckled cheeks. Anger glints through her gaze on her abducter through the layers of curly and red long hair she possessed. "Never in my life will I. Even if I become your slave down here in this damned prison of a place!"

A sharp smack to her cheek made the Goddess' wails cease. "Enough!" Hades roared out in growing anger to the girl in whom he was wishing to wed. Somewhat regretting this decision. His icicle eyes stared down at the woman on the floor. Taking in her misfortune that came with bad behavior. "You will act as a woman should or get scolded as a bad child would, do you understand me? Persephone.'' The ginger haired Goddess nodded her head in silent agreement to her understanding. One of her hands held to her stinging cheek. Her lifefull eyes gazing toward the floor sadly. Nothing kind of the man before her coming to her usually kind mind.

Days passed before Hermes was sent to bring a letter to the ruler of the Underworld himself. Hades read the letter addressed to him from his higher ruling brother, Zues. He was silent while reading the long written paper for a moment before he crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder like trash. "Tell my brother that he may not have his daughter back. Demeter can handle the plants by herself." The tall figure of Hades leaned toward Hermes from his spot on his throne of skulls collected over the many years. "Plus, tell my brother he must have something to bargain for to get his precious daughter. I shant go empty handed here." Hermes nods his head, soon being gone in less than a blink of the eye to go deliver the message to Zues.

"Bring my bride to me," The dark haired man calls once the boy was gone. Two ghost like shadows of boney children come into his throne room, carrying a heavy block of cement in each of their hands. The cement was connected to the shackles that Persephone was forced into wearing. The shadowy servants set the blocks down beside their master's throne and the woman was forced to bow to sitting on her scraped knees.

Persephone didn't quite look herself any more. Her dress was almost a torn mess of rags by then and her skin looked about deathly ill. Her freckles seemed to be dying off her face, which now no longer had the radiant natural blush to it. The only part of her that still seemed alive was her bright ginger hair. It still had the curl and volume to it.

She looked almost like one of the dead souls he had collected.

Hades' lips curl into a shit eating grin as his icy eyes look over her. They were already long wed by then, and they had yet to get as intimate as a married couple will the first few seconds of being wedded. "I hope you know what I am wanting of you today, Persephone." The sharp glare signaled to him that she didn't know nore care very much for whatever it could be. "A woman is to know how to pleasure her husband. Does the fair Goddess know how to do as such?" He looks over her body like the hungry predetor he is at the moment. Every curve and lining of the young woman's dress making her youthful body look even more delicious to his cold eyes. He licks his lips and stopped looking her over. Meeting eyes with her own hazelnut ones.

"A maiden has no experience in pleasuring, Had-" Persephone stopped at that moment and corrected herself before the hand could be brought up to strike her. "My Lord."

He smirks down at the innocence that is Persephone, leaning down and taking her by the chin to meet her warm lips with his own lifelessly cold ones. He watches as her eyes went from wide in shock to melted close as easily as that. Getting her chains off and her into his lap were almost too easily as that, but he did just that. Getting many kisses from the girl that was indeed a maiden. A blushing naive one at that.

Hades took her into his arms and put his bride into a position that consisted of her knees on his shoulders and the back of her head resting on his bulging groin. Moving her dress out of the way was a bit of a struggle to get Persephone willing to get herself totally without clothes, but he managed with that and for her to finally allow him the honor of probing at her virgin clit. Pinching and flicking gently at it to make her squirm in his hold. She sounded like she was about to moan. Such a noise didn't happen until Hades had probed his tongue inside of her womanhood. The sweet sounds making him groan. His own sound being muffled to a hum that made her quiver in pleasure. Her sweet juices being licked up until Hades can no longer take the hardeness in his robe and forces Persephone to her straddling position they had when kissing. The trembling in her limbs and bottom lip caused for him to assure her all wellness, for he knows not the reason why. He had disposed his robe to the side and had the still virgin Goddess sit herself on top of his throbbing sex, making her go down on his size. The tearing of her hymen made for blood on his thighs but he had kept going until she was filled completely with his size. The thrust inside of her got nothing but pained moans, her sobbing making most of it unclear, for her pain was pretty strong in having her maiden womanhood stretched by the Underworld ruler's great size going so deep and fast inside of her. Everything being a blur then on for poor Persephone until she felt herself filled with his steaming semen, her gasp being loud in shock of knowing she had pleased her husband, the ruler of the Underworld.

After all the havoc of taking the innocence of dear Persephone, Hades wrote a letter to his brother to inform him on his sweet daughter being tainted in purity. He sent it by raven and soon got a letter back with the messanger Hermes saying how horrible he was and that he shall pay for ruining the young woman. This did nothing but make him laugh. He did not regret it and knew he never would. Making love to Persephone the first time was like a dream come true, and he hoped the ginger Goddess agreed on the matter by the way she lay curled against his side. Still naked with dried up blood down her milky pale legs, unchained.

Things had moved on well between the two from then on to the point Hades thought he had finally gone totally into madness. Persephone would give him a hard pinch on the nose whenever he came to looking hopeless about realizing he had someone there with him all the time, that was willing to stay with their chains off. Knowing how to exit from Hermes coming to deliver so many letters from Zeus.

"My Lord," Persephone one day came into the room in which her husband sat on his throne. "There is a problem."

The man looked to his wife, looking puzzled as to why there would be a problem now. "What is it?"

She looked unsure about whether or not she should tell him, her mouth opening but nothing coming out.

"Speak already, damned woman!" Hades stood from his thrown and walked toward his wife who was now backing away and putting her hands in front of herself in defense. "You shall not come to me with urgency only to say nothing." He brought his flattened hand back as to strike her but it was held back by something. Something that felt like it had a shock to it..

Hades' lips curled into a smirk as he turned around to see whom it was. "Brother," The stern slack of jaw and furrowed eyebrows made it clear that Zues was in no meaning to smile nor make with catching up.

"I am here to bring my daughter home, Hades." Zues let go of his brother's hand and looked over to Persephone. The look in her eyes is something he had never seen before. Fear. He didn't want to see it in her young eyes any longer , so he stepped past his brother like thin air and grabbed Persephone by the wrist and started to leave. Hades stepped in the way of the two with that shit eaing smile of his. ''I do not think so.' He wagged his finger to them both. "She is married to me, and you have no right to steal away a bride."

Zues' eyes narrow at his brother in growing hatred for the man whom stole his daughter weeks earlier. "I do not care. Persephone will be going home to Demeter right now, and that is final." He pushed his brother out of the way with ease, not seeing Hades slip something into the ginger Goddess' hands as they walked by.

The reunion of Persephone and her mother was a joyous one. The two were happy and hugging one another, making for the Earth to be brighter and more lively to their warm powers of nature. Things then went as they had before Hades ever abducted the young woman. Demeter and Persephone worked on things as they always had. Though Persephone's mind was secretly elsewhere. The pomegranate Hades gave her hidden in the sash of her dress, out of Demeter's sight.

One day, however, the ginger headed Goddess became hungry and was all alone. The only thing in her easy reach was his pomegranate. Persephone got it from her sash and slit it in half with her hands, taking eating it slowly to savour the sweet fruitit was. Something felt off for some reason, though. The hungry Goddess ignored it and still ate the red fruit.

"Persephone, Persephone," The young Goddess heard her name being shouted by the familiar voice of her mother. Her heavy eyes fluttering open enough to catch the glimpse of Demeter's panicked face. She could tell she was being carried by her mother but not why. The last thing she remebered was eating the pomegranate, but that surely couldn't cause anything. Right? "Don't worry! We'll have you better soon, hang in there!"

"Mother," She had remembered gasping out before she blacked out. Reaching a hand out to lay on her mother's cheek. But the hand looked greyish like one of a dead person's. Surely it wasn't her hand. Right?

The feeling of a cold rag to her forehead wakes Persephone up. The atmosphere is different. Freezing almost. Lifeless and dry. Wait, no. It couldn't be. She hurried to sit up, laying back when her forehead meat with another one. The woman winces and looks up, meeting with icy blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to the man she had been kept away from for good reasons.

"Persephone," His voice came out as a gentle purr to the Goddess laying before him in confusion. "Allow me to enlighten you."

Persephone was brought to a mirror, showing her how different she now looked. She had the grey skin of a corpse and her hair was dark enough to match blood dripping from a cut. And her eyes. Oh, they were no where near hazel like walnuts. Her eyes were now as red as the seed of the pomegranate she had made the mistake of eating.

"You look more beautiful than ever, Persephone." The man took the mirror aay from her, smiling down at the shivering woman.

Persephone slowly looked up at him with her darkened gaze.

"Please. Call me Queen of the Underworld."


End file.
